


Chloes innere Entscheidung

by EnnaKlee



Series: Lucifer und was Chloe über ihn denkt [6]
Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: Gefühle allerlei





	Chloes innere Entscheidung

„Chl..Chloe“ Drückte er heraus. Fast wie ein Gebet oder eine Bitte sprach er ihren Namen aus.

Plötzlich wurde ihr die Situation extrem nüchtern bewusst. Sie konnte seine Körperwärme und angespannten Muskeln deutlich vernehmen. Ihre innere Stimme schrie sie an aufzustehen und weg zu rennen, sich zu verstecken, einfach weg von ihm zu kommen. Da ihr ihre Vernunft sagte es sei eine schlechte Idee, mit jemanden der sich als den Teufel bezeichnet etwas einzugehen. Er war schließlich wahnhaft, sich selbst und sein Trauma schützend, glaubte er wirklich der leibhaftige zu sein.  
Sie hatte ihn gern keine Frage, auch vertraute sie ihm. Doch eine Romantische Beziehung… Das war etwas vollkommen anders, auf einem ganz anderen Niveau.  
Er schien ihren inneren Tumult bemerkt zu haben, da er seine Hände von ihren Hüften nahm und sich weit von ihrem Körper weg lehnte. „Uhm.. Detektiv?“, murmelte der Teufel unsicher. Als sie sich auch dann nicht von ihm runter bewegte, wusste er wirklich nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Sie hingegen hatte nach einer hitzigen Diskussion in ihrem Kopf, mit sich selbst, erkannt dass, sie auch wenn es nicht gut enden würde, das Risiko eingehen wollte. Sie wollte Ihn. Sie wollte Lucifer berühren und erkunden, ihn schmecken und hören. Alles an ihm fühlen.

Da sie sich sicher war er wollte sie auch, was ihr der Druck gegen ihr Gesäß verriet, lehnte sie sich langsam zurück gegen ihn. Er war auf der Couch komplett an die lehne gedrückt und nun zwischen ihr und eben dieser gefangen. Sie ergriff seine Hand und führte dieser nach vorne, so dass sie seine langen Finger begutachten konnte. Perfekt um ein Instrument zu liebkosen, weiche Fingerkuppen glitten über ihrer rauen Schwielen. Ein Kribbeln machte sich an den berührten Stellen und in ihrem Bauch bemerkbar.

Lucifer hätte nie geahnt das eine so sanfte und nicht-sexuelle Berührung so stimulierend sein könnte. Ihre Hände wanderten weiter, zu seinen Ellenbogen und wieder runter zu seinen Fingerspitzen. Nun ließ sie die Finger ineinander verschlingen, sich um armen und verknoten. 

„Lucifer“ hauchte sie und stand von ihm auf, als sie sich umdrehte und sein blick erhaschte, zog sich etwas in ihr zusammen. Er sah verletzbar, unsicher, gerade zu ängstlich aus. Sie entschied, dieser Ausdruck stand ihm nicht und setze sich prompt frontal auf seinen Schoss. 

Der intensive blick und die Friktion im Unterleib ließen Lucifer atemlos. Chloe schien sich sicher, also würde er sich auch mehr trauen.


End file.
